


This Love Is Eternal (30 Days of Birdflash)

by afluffykiwi



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afluffykiwi/pseuds/afluffykiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another 30 Day OTP Challenge, Birdflash Edition.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1- Holding Hands

Wally’s hand found his in the dark and Robin let out a dry laugh. Dust filled the air, making his throat and lungs dry, making his breaths raspy and scratchy, but it was better than that awful wetness in Wally’s breath and coughs. They were both going to die, he was sure of that, but it sounded like Wally would be gone before him and he didn’t want to be in a world without him, even if it was only for a short time.

“W-Wall-” He croaked, missing his voice, and damn it all if he never got to hear it again. “Wall, say something, please.”

The speedster’s breathing picked up, shallow and fast, before he mumbled something. He tried, he knew that, but it wasn’t enough.

“Wally, please-”

“Rob. Robin. Richard, Dick, Dick, D-Dick-” His redhead gasped out, squeezing his hand.

“Wally, Wally, Wally,” He could feel tears form and slip down to the edges of his mask, soaking in there.

Wally kept repeating his name, each time growing weaker and weaker, and dread gripped Dick’s heart like a goddamn vice. If he could hold him, maybe it’d be better. Because Wally sounded scared, and he knew he did too.

But then it didn’t matter because his name died in the silence and the grip on his hand slackened, and that terribly labored breath ceased and the nothingness that followed was much more horrible.

So Dick screamed.

He screamed as Wally’s hand grew cold in his. He screamed as he started feeling the effects of shock, felt the pain of his injuries blend into the pain in his heart. He screamed as the dust rained down on him again. And it was only after the rest of the building collapsed was he silent too.


	2. Day 2- Cuddling Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continuation of day 1

Dick’s body curled into Wally’s, his arms wrapping tightly around the trembling speedster. The older boy had wrapped himself around the bird as much as he could, pressed as close as possible, and they spent a good few hours just breathing each other in, so desperately relieved that neither cared that their faces were damp and blotchy. It was so wonderful to hear Wally breathing, and each time it hitched his heart almost stopped.

Fucked up psychics were the worst. Dick would’ve killed the bastard if he had the chance.

He found himself carding his fingers through tangled orange locks, shivering a bit when Wally’s hands slipped under his shirt to rub circles into his back. They were both alive, it was all a mind game, no matter how real it felt; they had to remember that.

“I love you.” The words were muffled when Wally pressed a kiss to Dick’s hair, but the bird heard them anyways.

“I love you too. Always, god- Wally I love you so much.”

And then they were crying again, the speedster scattering desperate kisses across Dick’s face and the latter’s fingers tangled and pulled at the former’s hair. And Wally gasped at the sting, a good sting which meant he was alive and not seconds away from death.

Eventually that hysteria died down again and they settled against each other once more, Dick’s nose nudging at the pulse point at Wally’s throat, and Wally’s hand pressed flat against the small of Dick’s back. The nightmares were sure to come, but the boys fell asleep anyways.


	3. Day 3- Gaming/Watching A Movie

“Wally, you suck at this.”

Wally whined at Dick, his brow furrowed as he pressed frantically at the controller’s buttons. He didn’t know why he still tried, he was done for and he knew it, Dick knew it, they both knew it and he was only dragging out the inevitable. So he finally just tossed the controller away, arms crossing over his chest with a huff.

“Aw, c’mon, don’t pout.” Dick snickered, rolling his eyes as he collected the discarded controller and put it away. “Babe.”

Wally shook his head petulantly, sticking his tongue out at his boyfriend for a split second.

“You’re a child.”

“Shut up.”

The bird breathed out a laugh, climbing over so that he could settle himself on Wally’s lap. It took 11 kisses for Wally to finally stop sulking and wrap his arms around Dick’s waist.

“The controller isn’t fast enough.” And there was the excuse. “For my brain, I mean. And my hands. Doesn’t process fast enough.”

“Sure, Walls, whatever you say.”

“It’s true!” Wally scowled, nipping at Dick’s lip.

“Whatever, let’s just watch a movie instead.” Dick rolled his eyes, moving to slide off his lap.

“Deal, _if_ we get to make out during it.”  
“Sure thing, Wally.”

 


	4. Day 4 - On A Date

“Wally, chill out.”

Wally jumped, startled out of his thoughts by the sound of his dates fondly-annoyed voice. He ducked his head sheepishly, flashing him an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, dude. I’m just nervous.”

Dick snorted, bumping their feet together. “Why? It’s just me. We’ve gotten dinner together loads of times before this.”

“Yeah, but it’s not the same!” He pouted. “I gotta impress you because I want to keep dating you; I’m just really good at messing things up.”

Dick shook his head, reaching across the table to take his hand.

“You know I know like, everything there is to know about you right? That includes your flaws. And guess what? I still want to be with you anyways.”

“I appreciate that saint-like quality you have.” Wally acknowledged with a small nod.

“It’s not that saint-like; it’s not a hardship to be around you.”

“That’s a surprise.”

Dick frowned and Wally winced- he needed to get a handle on his self-loathing _and_ his mouth.

“C’mon, dude, I love spending time with you; is that really so hard to believe?”

Wally ducked his head with a quick shrug. “No, it’s not. Sorry- nervous?”

Dick laughed slightly, shaking his head. “Yeah, I got that. Maybe we should just go back to your house and order takeout.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.”


	5. Day 5- Kissing

One thing he immediately noticed was that Dick took control of the kiss within seconds. Not that Wally had any problem with that. That fact was just a ‘oh hey, cool’ in the back of his mind before it went to goo because damn. That boy could kiss

Then a moment passed and Dick pulled away, Wally following with a mindless whimper because why? Why were they stopping? And Dick just smirked, cocky and so satisfied with the way he left Wally breathless and without a thought in his head. One of Dick’s hands left from it’s spot cupped about the back of his head, now flitting down his front and side. The quick pets made his breath stutter into giggles, and his face scrunched.

“D-dude, that tickles.”

“That’s the  _ point _ .” And he sounded so delighted that Wally put up with it for a few more seconds. 

Then he batted his hand away from his chest before grabbing it and pressing both to Dick’s chest, dipping in to snatch him up in another kiss. 


End file.
